


Fourteen Days

by aggressivedifferences



Series: mcyt one-shots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Sickness, no romance this time - Freeform, only platonic, worried friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggressivedifferences/pseuds/aggressivedifferences
Summary: George and Sapnap start to get worried when they don't hear from their buddy Dream after only a couple of days. And when they find out he is very, very ill, they drop everything to go see him. After all, what else are friends for then breaking the rules of quarantine and risking themselves to make you feel better?
Series: mcyt one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964674
Comments: 8
Kudos: 171





	Fourteen Days

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm starting a series of Dream Team one shots. I cannot stop myself from writing them, they're literally so fun.
> 
> (P.S. I actually wrote this in a google doc first and I would just like to let everyone know that it is 10 pages long. I seriously procrastinated all my work to write 10 pages of a fanfiction :D)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you thought in the comments.

The first day Dream wasn’t online all day, George and Sapnap hadn’t thought anything of it. Sure, they said they were going to play together today, but everyone gets busy. The fact that he hadn’t mentioned he wouldn’t be showing up online was a little out of character for Dream, but it was nothing too insanely out of the ordinary.

The second day they hadn’t heard anything was a little bit weird. Sapnap checked just to be sure, but the timestamp showed he’d been offline for more than forty-eight hours. George called him, but he got sent straight to voicemail.

_It’s Clay. Leave me a message._

“Hey Dream! Sapnap and I were a little concerned, we haven’t heard anything from you for a little while, we just decided to check it. Call us back when you get the chance!” George spoke into the phone before ending the call.

“We probably shouldn’t worry.” Sapnap decided. “He’ll be back.”

On the third day, a couple of their other friends noticed Dream’s absence as well. They were playing on Dream’s SMP server when Tommy spoke up. “Speaking of D-Money, where is he? He hasn’t been responding to my texts.”

George and Sapnap were silent for a few moments, confused. They figured at least someone had to have heard from Dream.

“He hasn’t responded to me either.” They could hear the frown in Bad’s voice as he spoke.

“We don’t know.” George admitted. “We haven’t heard from him in a couple of days.”

“He’ll be back.” Sapnap reassured. “He probably just took a break.”

However, all of them were thinking the same thing. “Why would Dream take a sudden break without saying anything?”

On the fourth day, George and Sapnap tried contacting him again. They weren’t sure what they were expecting, but Dream didn’t answer anything.

He’d been offline of Discord, Minecraft, Teamspeak, Twitter, and everything else for four days, without saying anything. Surely that was cause enough for worry, right?

Sapnap called, and was sent straight to voicemail as well. “Hey Dream, buddy, we’re starting to get a little worried about you. You know you can talk to George and I if anything is up, right?”

On the fifth day, fans were starting to notice his absence. They would tweet out at George, Sapnap, Bad, Tommy, and whoever else asking where he was.  
None of them could provide an answer.

Why had Dream all of a sudden disappeared. Was he mad at all of them for something? Had something happened to him?

Dream didn’t necessarily hold grudges, so Sapnap and George leaned more toward the latter.

On the sixth day, they decided they needed to take more drastic measures. George suddenly remembered he still had Dream’s mother’s phone number from winning a game of ultimate tag, and under pressure from Sapnap, decided to text her.

 _‘Hello! I’m not sure if you remember me, but I am Clay’s good friend George. Our friend Nick and I haven’t heard from him in about a week and can’t get through to him. We just wanted to check in and see if everything’s okay!’_ He wrote.

Dream’s mother didn’t respond for a while, and George was about to give up hope when…

_‘Hello George, thank you for reaching out. I appreciate Nick and your concern. Clay is unfortunately not doing too well right now. He is critically ill, and the doctors have quarantined him to prevent the spread of the disease, which they are not sure of it’s origins, or diagnosis right now. I will keep you updated if you would like.’_

George wasn’t sure he read that right. At first, he thought it was a joke. Dream never usually got sick, and how likely was it that his friend would come down with a dangerous new disease?

But then again, why would Dream’s mother lie to him?

 _‘Yes, please keep us posted, thank you.’_ He replied.

He immediately sent the screenshots to Sapnap, who didn’t take it very well.

“Oh my god. _Oh my god!_ Is she seriously telling us that our best friend could very well be dying right now?” Sapnap exclaimed.

“She didn’t necessarily say that.” George argued.

“George, she used the words ‘critically ill’! That’s what people say when someone is dying of a disease! And…” Sapnap trailed off. “We have to go see him.”

“Sapnap, are you crazy? We can’t just fly down to Florida, we don’t even know how bad it is!” George protested.

“Dude, I’m not crazy. This is Dream we’re talking about. If he really is dying, we need to go see him. Just for a few days.” Sapnap stated.

George felt a protest on the tip of his tongue, but he knew Sapnap was right. “Alright. When’s the next flight to Florida?”

Sapnap was already researching tickets. He found a ticket that could get George there the day after tomorrow, but all the flights from Texas to Florida were booked up until next week.

“Seriously?” He asked in frustration. 

“We don’t have to go.” George said again.

“Yes we do. I’ll drive out there. I’ll get there about the same time as you then. We can book a hotel room down there, but you might want to let Dream’s mom know we’re coming.” Sapnap suggested.

“Good idea. I’ll let her know.” George agreed.

He texted Dream’s mother again. _‘Hey, Nick and I are pretty worried about Clay. We’ve decided we should come down and see him, and we’ve got a hotel room booked for a few days. I’m flying out and Nick is driving, we’ll be there the day after tomorrow.’_

Dream’s mom responded pretty quickly. _‘That’s a good idea. He’s gotten worse. Maybe seeing some friends will cheer him up a little.’_

George’s stomach dropped upon hearing Dream’s condition worsened. He almost didn’t tell Sapnap in fear of his reaction.

But he did. And Sapnap didn’t say anything in response.

George thought the anger was almost better than the silence. He could tell Sapnap was scared.

“He’ll be okay.” George reassured.

And so, on the eighth day after not hearing from Dream, George left to go catch his flight.

He was genuinely worried at this point. Though he tried not to let it show. Especially to his friends.

They had brought up Dream again, and George didn’t see any need to worry them, so he simply said, “He’ll be okay.”

Which he prayed to god was true.

When he got to the hotel, he met Sapnap, and they embraced each other.  
“Hey man, how was your flight?” Sapnap asked him.

“Good.” He said, setting his things down. The pair of them only rented one hotel room because it was cheaper, and there were two beds anyway. “How was the drive?”

“Long.” Sapnap complained.

Both of them felt the slight tension in the room, not from being in each other’s company, but rather the uncertainty of their friend.

“We’ll go see him first thing in the morning tomorrow.” George reassured his friend, and Sapnap nodded, it being too late to visit Dream right now anyway.

They both got ready for bed, and turned off the lights.

It was silent for a few moments, both knowing the other was still awake. 

“George?” Sapnap asked from across the room. His voice sounded smaller, less bold and cocky like he had known Sapnap’s voice to be. The smile and laughter always prominent in his tone seemed to be very, very far away now. Sapnap was scared.

“Yeah, buddy?” George asked.

“I-I’m worried about Dream. What if he...What if he doesn’t pull through?” Sapnap confessed.

“Sap, this is Dream we’re talking about. Do you know how strong that guy is?” George asked rhetorically. “He’ll be just fine.”

George was worried he wasn’t telling the truth to Sapnap, but it seemed to comfort his friend a little.

Sapnap was silent for a few moments longer. “Yeah. Yeah. If he goes down by something like a disease and not real life Minecraft manhunt, he’d be so ashamed.”

George smiled at his friend's joke. “You’re right. We’ll see him tomorrow. You’ll see.”

But absolutely nothing in this world could’ve prepared him for what he was going to see the next day.

Sapnap and George had gotten up a little earlier than usual, despite George being worn out from the jet lag. They were determined to go see Dream.

Dream’s mother texted them the address and Sapnap drove them there. Dream was located in the Medical Research and Development Wing of the hospital, and that made George and Sapnap a little uncomfortable. 

“He’s not a science project.” Sapnap muttered under his breath, though George caught it and silently agreed.

“I assume you are here to see Clay?” Someone in a lab coat looked them up and down.

They nodded.

“He’s in the fourth quarantine room, right over there.” He pointed. “But take these.”

He handed them two surgical masks and they put them on. 

“We don’t need anyone else getting sick before we know what this whole thing is.” The man explained.

There was a hall, leading to the quarantine rooms, and one wall was glass so they could see in. It felt wrong, almost as if they were looking at animals in a zoo. These are human beings. Incredibly sick ones, but human beings nonetheless.

They got to the fourth room, and Sapnap didn’t even bother hiding his gasp.

George almost didn’t see him at first until he noticed someone curled inside their yellow hoodie in the corner of the room. Or was it green? George couldn’t tell them apart very well due to his colorblindness.

“Dream!” Sapnap exclaimed, putting a hand on the glass.

Dream slowly looked up and it broke George’s heart.

His face was ghastly white, his eyes had dark circles under them and they looked almost...dull. His lips were pale and cracked, and the small bits of hair that poked out from under his hood looked matted. His body was noticeably trembling, but due to the cold of the room, or the sickness itself, the boys couldn’t tell. 

“Sapnap? George?” Dream croaked out. His voice was strained and forced, and the words were almost too quiet to hear through the glass. “Am I hallucinating again?”

“No, no buddy it’s really us. We heard what happened and we were worried about you.” George assured. 

Dream tried to heave a laugh, but it only sounded like a wheeze that faded into a coughing fit. After it slowly ceased, Dream’s strained voice came quietly again. “You...you—“ He cut himself off again by coughing and Sapnap and George cringed. 

“You didn’t have to come all the way out here to see me.”

“Dude, you disappeared! We all tried contacting you, but it wouldn’t go through. We even texted your mom.” Sapnap explained. 

This time, they weren’t sure if the sound that came out of him was a cough or a chuckle. 

“What are you sitting on the floor for?” George suddenly asked him. “There’s a bed right next to you.”

Dream leaned his head against the wall. “It’s cold. And I feel like I’m on fire.”

Seeing their best friend like this broke Sapnap and George’s hearts. They wanted nothing more than to go in there and comfort him. 

George’s phone started ringing and Dream groaned at the sound. He was about to turn it off, but he saw it was from Tommy and guiltily he realized he and Sapnap must’ve seemed to disappear as well. They’d be worried. 

George walked out of the hallway, leaving Sapnap alone with Dream. 

“Hel—“ George started but he didn’t even finish before Tommy started screaming into the phone. 

“DUDE YOU CAN’T JUST DO THAT!” He yelled and George had to pull the phone away from his ear. “YOU WERE GETTING ALL OF US WORRIED ABOUT YOU AND SAPNAP! YOU HEAR ME? WORRIED! IM A MAN, I’M NOT SUPPOSED TO GET WORRIED!”

George snorted. “First of all, you’re a child. Second of all, Sapnap and I went to see Dream.”

Tommy’s voice immediately softened and George noticed he missed the opportunity to call him and Sapnap simps for being so worried that they would fly out to Florida. 

“How is he? What’s wrong with him? Why hasn’t he been online?” Tommy began asking questions. 

“He’s…” George considered lying to make Tommy feel better. But he figured Tommy needed to know the truth. “He’s not great. He’s pretty sick.”

“What?” George could hear the sixteen-year-old breaking and he cringed, almost regretting telling him. 

“He’s...they’ve got him quarantined in the hospital.” George hesitated before answering. 

“He’s going to be okay though, right?”

For that, George had no answer. 

When he returned, he found Sapnap and Dream laying back to back with the glass to separate them. 

“Geez man, I can feel your heat through the glass! You are on fire!” Sapnap complained, but he made no move to get away. 

Dream wheezed. “You know,” He started between more coughs. “This isn’t exactly how I expected us meeting for the first time to go. But then again, I didn’t expect to have an illness slowly killing me either.”

“Don’t say that.” Sapnap spoke sharply. “You’re going to be fine. You’re not going to die.” George noticed Sapnap’s hands shaking.

There was a thump as Dream let his head drop against the glass again. “I’m not sure how much longer I can take this.” He said softly. 

George’s breath felt heavier. “You can do this, Dream. Remember your ten million subscribers. Remember Sapnap and me, and everyone else. We’re all rooting for you to pull through.”

Dream chuckled. “It’s not like I’m not fighting it. It just hurts. So much. Part of me thinks it’d just be easier to let--”

But Sapnap cut Dream off before he could finish his sentence.

“STOP!” He yelled, startling George and Dream. “You’re going to be fine! Look, see I’m coming in there.”

“No Sapnap you can’t--” George tried to stop his friend from making a horrible mistake, but Sapnap was stronger than he was, and pushed past him. 

In George’s defense, he was sure the door would’ve been locked.

But it wasn’t. 

And so Sapnap walked right in to the quarantine room, and sat on the floor next to Dream, wrapping his arms around him.

“Sapnap you’re an idiot. They’re never going to let you leave this place now.” George said from the safe side of the glass.

“Even better.” Sapnap said.

“You drove us here! How am I supposed to get back now?” He groaned.

“You could always come in here with us.” Sapnap grinned smugly.

“What? No. I’m not stupid.” George rolled his eyes.

“Awe c’mon. What’s life without a little impulse decision making? You’re not going to be able to get back anyway, so you might as well come in here and hang out with us!” Sapnap pulled Dream closer, and Dream was smiling weakly.

It was a smile nonetheless. 

George tilted his head back in exasperation. He knew it was a horrible idea but…

“Fine.” He said, giving in.

“Yay Gogy!” Sapnap exclaimed.

George hesitantly walked into the quarantine room and sat on the other side of Dream.

Sapnap pulled the both of them in, and Dream and George rolled their eyes.

“This could be super contagious, you know. We could all get it.” Dream said softly, leaning in to his friends.

“Shush Dreamie. We’re not going to worry about that right now.” Sapnap pet his hair.

George thought it would be something Dream would usually protest against, but he seemed pretty content just laying against Sapnap.

One of the doctors (or at least someone they assumed to be a doctor) walked in, and was livid to say the least to see the three of them huddled together.

“It’s called a quarantine for a reason!” He groaned.

“Hey, our best friend was alone, dying in here.” George protested, hugging Dream.  
“He’s not going to die.” The man reassured. “We’ve figured out it’s a new strand of the SARS virus which caused a panic in 2003. But we can treat it. Clay will be transferred from quarantine to a hospital room, but he should be good in about a week or two. As for you two, how long have you been in there?”

“Less than ten minutes.” Sapnap shrugged. 

“Since you were wearing the masks, that shouldn’t have been a long enough exposure period. You both, luckily are free to go.”

“Awe.” Sapnap frowned. “I was hoping we could all be quarantined together.”

Dream wheezed again. “I don’t think either of you have the time for that.”

“I would drop everything for you Dreamie.” Sapnap flirted mockingly.

“What about me?” George protested.

“Aww don’t worry Gogy, I’d do the same thing for you. I don’t have favorites.”

“Come on, if you both don’t want the virus you’re going to have to stay away from him.” The doctor tapped his foot impatiently.

“Come on, Sap.” George stood up, taking Sapnap’s hand and pulling him up.

“Maybe when I’m better, we can meet properly.” Dream suggested, his voice still quiet and weak.

“Of course. We will come see you tomorrow.” Sapnap promised.

Dream nodded and his shoulders slumped again. “Yeah, I’ll see you.”

Sapnap and George glanced back as they left, but Dream wasn’t looking at them. He had gone back to staring at the wall.

“Love you Dreamie.” Sapnap called over his shoulder. “Feel better.”

And Dream was smiling on the way out.

And that’s how, on the eleventh day, Sapnap got sick too. George had called him an idiot, but had driven him to the hospital nonetheless. He was about to leave for the U.K. the following day, but almost stayed for Sapnap’s sake.

However, Dream was feeling a little better, and George knew they’d have each other. Sapnap wasn’t sick to the same extent as Dream was anyway, and luckily, they knew what to expect this time.

George ended up going home, and two days later, he finally got another text from Dream. After fourteen days of being off the online grid.

 _‘They finally let me have my phone back. Sapnap is miserable.’_ It read.

 _‘Tell him I said it’s his own damn fault.’_ George responded.

 _‘Will do. Thanks for coming down to see me. It meant a lot xoxo.’_

_‘Anytime, buddy.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Dream didn't have coronavirus, I just literally couldn't think of a disease for him to have so I looked up past deadly diseases. Please don't come for me for medical inaccuracies, I tried my best.
> 
> I thought this was kinda cute tho.
> 
> More oneshots coming soon :)


End file.
